The Reunion
by lttlelola
Summary: 5 years after the war, Harry is late for the party, Ron calls Draco dashing. What is going on? Written in 2007 for HD Holidays. my FIRST H/D story.


Happy H/D Holidays lire_casander

Author: lttlelola

Recipient: lire_casander

Title: The Reunion

Pairing(s): Harry/Draco, Ron/Hermionem other various couples

Summary: It's Reunion Time! It's the five year anniversary since the war ended. the guest of honor is late, Hermione is changing moods at the drop of a hat, and Ron calls Draco dashing. All leading up to a not so surprising announcement.

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Warning(s): Fluff

Word Count: 2,200

Author's Notes: Timeline set 5 years after war. Harry and Draco are 27-28 yrs of age.

Authors note- Ok, this is my first time with this pairing, and first time posting anything I've written for this fandom. The story was pounded out late at night, between the hours of 11pm, and 6am. I typed until I passed out in my chair most nights, so it may bounce a little.

And as always thanks to my lovely betas, P and C who helped tremendously with this.

"I don't wanna go!" Harry whined propped up in bed staring at his boyfriend of two months. "I'll have to see my friends and they don't know about you yet."

Draco, who was currently trying to find something to wear to this thing, froze. "What do you mean they don't know about me?" Draco's slate grey eyes hardened as he stared at Harry in the mirror. "You said you told them when we got together."

Harry winced, "Yeah well I mighta, kinda, sorta, left out the part where I said it was you."

Draco turned and glared at him. "What? Are you ashamed to be dating the son of a Death Eater?"

Harry jumped up. "No! Draco that's not it, I just didn't want to fight with Ron."

Draco folded his arms across his chest. "Why would telling your best friend you're dating me cause a fight?"

Harry looked at Draco like he'd sprouted two heads, which he had once. "Did you seriously just ask that?" Draco stood there his stance never changing. Harry chuckled "Draco this may come as a shock to you, but Ron kinda hates your guts. And I don't think it's from you turning him into a ferret at his wedding."

Draco chuckled. "Classic."

Harry laughed "Yeah I have to admit it was fun to see, but that certainly didn't make him any fonder of you. If I had told him I was dating you, I would've promptly been admitted to St. Mungo's, and placed in a room with Lockhart."

Draco looked at Harry, his frown changing into a smile. "Yeah I guess he'd have thought you mental."

Harry grinned and wrapped his arms around Draco, nuzzling his neck. "Hmmm. Come back to bed, Draco."

Draco wriggled. "Harry! Let me go, you're going to wrinkle my robes."

Harry nuzzled further. " Hmmm. You smell good. Why are you getting dressed this early anyway?"

Shock flicked across Draco's face. "The reunion."

Harry looked up at Draco. "The reunion isn't until seven tonight; it's six in the morning Draco!"

Draco looked panicked. "It's that late? Oh man I hate rushing to get dressed!"

Harry's eyes widened. "Draco? Why are you getting dressed this early? It only takes 20 minutes."

"It only takes 20 minutes for you; it takes time to look this good. You can't just achieve this look of perfection instantly Harry." Draco moved away from Harry and smoothed out his robes.

Harry huffed "You're giving up a day in bed with me to get dressed and worry about your appearance? That's too bad Draco, you know I was going to get out the flavored lube, but if you wanna get dressed I understand."

Harry didn't even have time to close his mouth before Draco jumped him. "Strawberry?"

Harry produced a bottle of strawberry flavored lube, enjoying it when Draco's grin turned feral. "If you're really good Draco I might even conjure us up a bowl of the real thing."

Draco fused his mouth with Harry's. "Dressing can wait for now," he panted. Harry grinned and kissed him hungrily. Draco pulled back. "On one condition."

Harry groaned "What?"

Draco grinned evilly. "We don't act any differently tonight than we are now."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "You want me to shag you in public? Okay so shall we shag in the Great Hall, Snape's Classroom, The Potions Supply Closet, the Gryffindor Dorm Room, or on the steps leading into the castle?"

Draco nodded his head then froze. "Wait. What?"

Harry grinned. "You said you-"

Draco interrupted him. "I didn't mean that Potter! I meant that I want to be open about our relationship. I'm not hiding from the people I grew up with that I'm dating someone, whether or not he is The Golden Boy."

Harry's grin grew all the way to his ears. "I was just teasing Draco, I knew what you meant. Though I wouldn't be adverse to shagging you in public."

Draco looked at Harry like he was insane. "What in Merlin's name has gotten into you?"

Harry kissed Draco's ear, and whispered, "A certain blonde bloke who happens to be extremely gorgeous, and all mine."

Draco moaned. "Mm, how long till the reunion?"

"Twelve hours and fifteen minutes," Harry produced looking at his watch.

Draco shifted a little bit. "Hope they're not in too much of a rush to get their golden boy there."

"Why?"

"Because a certain blonde bloke has plans involving strawberry lube. He's gonna be late."

"Where is Harry? He's over an hour late!" Hermione said for the hundredth time that evening. Her and Ron had arrived at the reunion, which was a fancy word for a party marking five years since the fall of Voldemort, that all the students who happened to be at Hogwarts any of the six years Harry had attended had been invited to. Of course the guest honour was late, so it wasn't much more than a 'Where's Harry?' party, which Hermione had been saying every other second.

"Calm down Hermione. He probably just lost track of time with his new boyfriend," Ron said from the chair he was occupying, pretending that he was paying attention to his wife, when he was really watching Fred and George pour something into the punch.

"That's another thing! What do we know about this boy? Who are his parents? How old is he? Where does he come from? What in the name of Morgana is his name! Don't you think it's a little weird that they've been dating two months and we don't even know his name?" Hermione was pacing in front of the chair ranting; Ron was busy trying to figure out what his brothers had done to the punch and had completely stopped listening to his wife altogether. "Ron? Ronald!"

Ron jumped and looked sheepishly at his frowning wife. "Yes dear?"

"Were you even listening to me?" Hermione narrowed her eyes.

"Yes dear."

"What did I say?"

"Oh! Look there's Malfoy. Doesn't he look dashing? I must go say hi." Ron jumped up and gave his pregnant wife a chaste kiss on the cheek and ran towards the blonde.

Hermione stood there gaping. "What?"

"Did he just say Draco Malfoy looked dashing? I hate to say this Herm but I think I've been a bad influence on him."

Hermione whirled around. "Harry!"

Harry laughed, hugging his best friend. "You're getting big Herm. You're about six months now right?"

Hermione nodded and placed a hand on her belly. "Yeah, I only wish my mom had told me twins ran in our family, too. I don't know what I'm going to do having to take care of five Weasley children, including Ron." Harry laughed and Hermione narrowed her eyes, "Why were you late? And why do you smell like strawberries?"

Harry blushed. "My new boyfriend distracted me a little bit."

"Speaking of the mystery man, is he here?"

Harry grinned and let his eyes stray to where Ron was talking with Draco. "Yeah he's here."

"Great! So where is he?"

"He's um…" Harry's eyes snapped back to Ron and Draco. "Ron is talking to Draco."

"Yeah. So?" Hermione shrugged.

"He's talking to Draco. They're not fighting." Harry's face was one of pure shock.

Hermione glanced at her husband. "Harry. They're twenty-eight years old, they haven't fought for nearly five years."

"But he turned Ron into a ferret at your wedding."

Hermione laughed. "Classic."

Harry turned "What?"

Hermione grinned. "He turned Ron into a ferret because I asked him to. I love Ron, Harry but he can be a bit annoying at times especially since with the 'ferret' comments in reference to Draco. So I asked Draco to repay the favor, and he did. Worked like a charm too, Ron hasn't said the word ferret in four years."

Harry glanced at the two men talking on the other side of the room. "So Ron doesn't hate him?"

Hermione frowned "Unless the term 'bloody brilliant wizard, though a mite annoying' means 'I hate him and wish he'd fall off the face of the planet,' then no he doesn't hate him. Why?"

Harry looked at her and shrugged "No reason, it's just weird seeing them actually talk."

Harry stood up at the front of the Great Hall looking out on his former schoolmates. He was amazed to see so many of the former Slytherins talking to members of the different houses, including Muggleborns like Hermione, who was currently chatting with Pansy Parkinson. He looked out at his friends and their loved ones, surprised that many of them were same sex couples. Fred and Terence Higgs, who was the Slytherin Seeker his first year. Oliver and George, well not really a surprise there. Nor was there any surprise with Seamus and Dean, everyone could see that coming. There were also Blaise Zabini and his boyfriend, Pansy and her girlfriend, who believe it or not was Ginny, Millicent Bulstrode and her girlfriend, who oddly enough was Cho Chang. Harry didn't know if he was surprised by any of them, come to think of it, in some cases. Yeah it was weird to think of his two ex-girlfriends being with women, but he wasn't actually surprised.

Harry glanced at Draco, who, as always, was the center of attention. But it suited him; Draco practically glowed, and his smile was so bright that Harry noticed his eyes glittered with the laughter. Draco Malfoy had changed so much, and yet so little since he'd left school. He was no longer the scrawny, pale brat that had ruined Harry's entire school career. He was still pale, but it suited him now, he'd grown a bit since Harry had last seen him. Either that or Harry had just never noticed how tall he was before. He'd filled out a little too, had some definition in the arms and torso. He'd also grown out his hair, which Harry didn't like, saying it reminded him to much of Lucius; however Draco insisted he keep his hair long as was Malfoy tradition. No Malfoy had ever had short hair, and after Draco showed him around the Manor and all the portraits of the Malfoy family, Harry'd believed him, so they'd worked out a compromise. Draco could keep his hair to his shoulders as long as he didn't get onto Harry for his unruly hair. So far it had worked. Harry's breath caught in his throat when Draco looked at him, his eyes glowing. He was supposed to make a speech, and he had an idea of exactly what to say.

Harry cleared his throat and the entire room quieted down to listen to him. "Hi everybody. First of all let me say how great it is to see all of you again; some of us were never great friends and let the houses decide who our friends were. It was great standing up here and just watching you all interact, none of you fighting with each other. Well none of you were trading blows, I should say. I'm supposed to make a speech about how I defeated Voldemort, and I'm sorry if that's what you came to hear because I can't do that tonight. Tonight is so happy, and full of laughter, that I can't ruin it by dredging up horrible memories. Tonight is to celebrate life, happiness, and love." Harry stopped and watched the smiles that were exchanged and the looks given. "And as I'm sure the entire population of Hogwarts knows by now that I was extremely late."

Harry smiled at the cat calls he received. "I have to apologize for that. But it wasn't really my fault. You see, my new boyfriend decided he wanted to play, and we kinda lost track of time, however you can blame that on him being up at six in the morning wearing gorgeous silver and red robes. My new boyfriend is gorgeous and he knows it, believe me he knows it. He has no problems using it to get what he wants, and since that usually includes me, I have no problem with it. I love him." Draco looked up at Harry and froze. "He means the world to me even though we've only been together officially for two months; we've been dancing around it since we were kids. Of course then he was the biggest prat in school, and a thorn in my side weren't you Draco?"

Silence fell over the room when Draco calmly walked to the front of the room. The two hadn't said a word to each other the entire night, and now Harry drops the bombshell that they're a couple? What on earth was going on?

Draco stopped right in front of Harry. "You know I just meant you had to tell Ron right?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah but I figured this was easier."

Draco laughed. "Merlin Potter what am I going to do with you?"

Harry grinned. "Move in with me?" he supplied helpfully.

Draco laughed. "No I think you'll move in with me. Everything is already at the Manor except your house anyway." Harry chuckled and reached out to pull Draco into a kiss.

As the crowd witnessed the kiss between the two men, the shock wore off; everyone clapped, including Hermione and Ron. After all, a kiss that was that tender, yet passionate, oozed love. Anyone looking could see the two were clearly deeply in love.

Draco pulled away. "Oh by the way Harry. I love you too." Harry grinned and kissed him again.

The entire school, including all the teachers and portraits, erupted into applause and shouts of "It's about time!"


End file.
